LOVE
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Short drabbles of my favorite couple. COMPLETE


**L****et Me Hold You**  
Jim shifted in his sleep, feeling the side of the bed rise and fall beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, the room dark and quiet. Jim turned over onto his side, mumbling sleepily, "Spock?"

He could barely see the silhouette of the Vulcan standing a few feet away from the bed. "Jim, I did not mean to wake you," Spock said, walking towards the bed. Jim sat up, running his hands through his messy bed hair. He stared up at Spock, his ivory skin illuminated by the dim starlight coming in through the window. "Where are you going?"

Spock was silent for a moment then whispered, "I... I require some time to meditate."

"Are you ok?" Spock was silent for too long this time. Jim hesitated but he asked, "Did you have another nightmare?" Spock's reply was almost immediate, "Vulcans don't have nightmares."

Jim sighed, leaning forward and taking Spock's hand, gently pulling him towards the bed. "Jim, I must-"

"Please?" Jim whispered, "Let me help you."

Spock slowly nodded, making his way back into the bed. Jim brought Spock closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Spock laid his head against his chest, listening to the lazy thumping of his heart. Jim ran his hand through his glossy black hair, pressing his lips to the top of his head. He continued to run his fingers through his hair, his other hand rubbing slow soothing circles on his back. He rested his cheek against his hair, whispering after a few minutes, "Better?" Jim never got an answer, Spock was already asleep, a content look upon his face.

**O****nly One for Me**  
Jim stormed into they're quarters, wishing he could slam the sliding door. Spock followed in close behind him, an irritated look on his face. "Jim, I do not see why you are so upset," Spock said once the door closed behind him. "I've told you why I'm upset multiple times," Jim said turning around to look at Spock.

Spock folded his hands behind his back, "I've informed you that the relationship between Lieutenant Uhura and I is strictly professional."

"It doesn't seem like she thinks that way."

"Well, I assure you that I certainly do not think the same."

Jim crossed his arms, leaning against a nearby desk, "You always let her touch you, like this morning on the bridge-"

"You believe that I invite her affections?" Spock asked, his face wiped clear of anger. Jim stayed silent as Spock walked towards him. "I have talked to Uhura multiple times on the matter, however, I do try to avoid her affections. The only one I wish to touch me is you." Jim felt his anger drain out of him, moving in closer to wrap his arms around Spock. "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I know you don't do that." Spock wrapped his arms around his waist, "You don't have to apologize, ashaya."

"I do because it isn't your fault that I get like that sometimes. I'm sorry." Spock pulled back, bringing his hand up, two fingers extended. Jim met him halfway, a smile tugging at his lips as their fingers touched. Spock leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, murmuring, "You're the only one for me, T'hy'la."

**V****ery Extraordinary**  
Spock looker over the data on his PADD, skimming through the details of his current experiment. A familar voice caught his attention, making him turn to look at the captian's chair. He saw Jim looking over a PADD that an Ensign had brought to him, giving him orders while he did so. Jim must've felt his eyes on him because a moment later, he looked up from the PADD, his eyes softening when he saw Spock, giving him a gentle smile. Spock felt the tips of his ears heat up, turning back to his work when Jim looked away.

Hours later, Spock walked into their quarters, coming back from working late in the labs. He found Jim replicating him a meal and making him his favorite tea. Jim smiled when he saw him walk in, setting down the bowl of plomeek soup on the table. "I sort of already ate while I was waiting for you but I wanted to make sure you had a fresh meal to eat when you got back," Jim said as he turned back to finish making Spock's tea.

Spock stared at him for a moment, looking at his meal then back at Jim. He walked towards him, slowly at first then more quickly, wrapping his arms around Jim from behind and burying his face into his shoulder. Jim put down the tea, placing his hands over Spock's, leaning back against him. Spock found it facinating how such a small gesture could make him so... Happy? Yes, happy. He held Jim closer, breathing in his scent and savoring his warmth. Jim shifted in his arms, turning himself around and brought Spock into his arms. Spock leaned his forehead against Jim's, staring into his bright blue eyes, knowing he had found something very extraordinary.

**E****veryday with You**  
Spock watched Jim wake up for the first time in weeks, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Jim groaned, blinking a few times before looking over at Spock, a gentle smile forming over his lips. "Ashaya..," Jim whispered, wanting to reach out to him but too weak to do so. Spock rushed forward, taking his hand into his own, his throat aching from keeping back tears of relief. He kept his Vulcan composure, holding Jim's hand tightly. "Jim… I..." Spock struggled to find the words but Jim understood, squeezing his hand lightly. Meanwhile, Bones just kept his eyes on the machine that was hooked up to Jim, trying to keep from gagging.

Weeks later, Jim was released from the hospital and everyone had been granted shore leave after the memorial ceremony. Spock decided to take Jim to Iowa, away from the press and the city noise so he could rest.

Spock brought the bags from the aircar into the house that they had rented in the countryside. Jim was in the kitchen putting away the groceries they had bought beforehand. Spock dropped the bags in bedroom before walking into the kitchen, watching Jim finish putting things away. Jim turned to the door way, seeing Spock standing there and gave him a smile. Spock let his eyes linger on him for a few moments more before turning around, leaving to go meditate.

Hours later, Jim found himself alone in the living room, spending his time reading old classics while waiting for Spock to finish meditating. He put down his book and got up from the couch, going over to the window, seeing that Spock was still meditating on the porch.

The sky was dark and the moon had risen by the time Spock got up from his seated position on his meditation mat. Jim walked outside a few moments later, walking over to Spock who turned to look at him. "Jim.. I apologize, I did not realize how long I had been meditating." Jim nodded, "Are you ok? You've never meditated that long before."

"There is nothing wrong, ashaya."

Jim could see the flash of pain in his eyes, causing him to step closer to him, "Spock, please, don't lie to me. I can feel that you're not ok." Spock silently took his wrist, bringing Jim into his arm and hugging him tightly. "Spock?"

"When you were... dying, I could feel your mind slowly being torn from mine and then... You were gone," Spock whispered, "And to watch you... I do not believe I will ever forget that." Jim held onto him tightly, burying his face into his shoulder, shaking slightly from the memory. "I dont ever want to lose you, not again," Spock murmured.

"You won't, not ever," Jim whispererd, pulling away to press a kiss to his lips. Spock cupped his face in his hand, kissing Jim long and hard, savoring the taste of his lips. "My T'hy'la..." Spock murmured against his lips, brushing his thumb against his cheek. "Always," Jim whispered as he pressed their lips back together.


End file.
